1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reading positional information on photographic film in which each item of positional information provided for each image frame is read, and which is capable of checking the number of each image frame and the position thereof.
2. Related Art
In general, a photograph printer has an arrangement in which a photographic film such as a negative or a positive is set in a negative carrier, a portion of the film is positioned in the printing position of the printer main body, and printing is effected on printing paper. The negative carrier is equipped with a feed apparatus which feeds an elongated negative film in the longitudinal direction thereof, so that image frames of the film are successively positioned in the printing position to be subjected to printing operations.
Items of positional information are each provided in the vicinity of each image frame, and are located at the same relative position with respect to the corresponding image frames. The items of positional information provided for the individual image frames are read by a positional information sensor, so as to select certain image frames whose images are to be printed. Each of the selected image frames is automatically positioned in the printing position on the basis of notches formed in correspondence therewith. The positional information is provided in the form of bar codes. These bar codes correspond to a series of frame numbers having a predetermined sequence in the longitudinal direction of the film. Therefore, when one of the frame numbers is input by the operator, a particular bar code corresponding to the input frame number can be found out. Thus, the provision of the bar codes facilitates positioning even when image frames are to be subjected to discontinuous printing during, e.g., reprinting.
However, in the event that any bar code is read erroneously, there is a risk that an image frame having a frame number different from the input frame number may be brought to the printing position, or a risk that the bar code corresponding to the designated frame number may not be found out. In order to prevent any reading error and, hence, any erroneous operation such as that described above, it has been necessary for the operator to always monitor the position determining to see if each of the designated image frames is correctly positioned in the printing position. This has made it impossible to perform efficient operation.